


docfeng pwp

by PumpkinSpiceBoy



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: (very temporary), Biting, Blood, Character Death, F/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Teasing, Temporary Character Death, i wrote this at 3 am, like very minimal plot, two nerds fuck on a desk that probably couldn't hold their weight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinSpiceBoy/pseuds/PumpkinSpiceBoy
Summary: hey i barely even beta read this but im pretty sure its fine so ! take my shitty pornmy tumblr is aviatorhead and my nsfw tumblr is monster-men





	docfeng pwp

**Author's Note:**

> hey i barely even beta read this but im pretty sure its fine so ! take my shitty porn
> 
> my tumblr is aviatorhead and my nsfw tumblr is monster-men

Big hands snatched her by the waist, Feng yelping as she was dragged into her captor’s arms. 

Static danced across her skin, a dulled buzz of what one usually felt in the murderer’s presence. Feng laughed as he buried his nose into her neck. 

“Couldn't wait to see me, huh, big fella?” 

“‘Big Fella’? How flattering.” Herman scoffed, gently squeezing her hips. Feng shivered, grin plastered on her face. 

“How’s big handsome sound?” she offered. He hummed thoughtfully, kissing her neck. 

“Better. Your pet names need work.” Herman muttered. His hands moved to the backs of her legs, sweeping her off the ground and into his arms. 

Feng wiggled around in his grasp, getting herself to face him. Without the usual gear restricting Herman’s face, she could easily swipe a kiss from him, kneading his shoulders. 

He stole one back, starting to walk toward his office. His gate was much slower than usual; he knew the building by heart, but he’d rather not bump into anything while Feng was in his grasp.

Nimble hands found their way up his neck, cupping his jaw as Feng dotted him with kisses. He slowed to a stop just short of the doorway. 

“Hmf- what’s with all the affection?” He accused as if it were unorthodox, Feng sticking her tongue out innocently. 

“I missed kissing you, dummy. Now I gotta make up for missed time.” 

“There will be plenty of time for that once you're out of those clothes.” 

Feng flustered but giggled once more, hitting his shoulder playfully as he brought her into his office. 

Books lay across his desk, Herman giving them one look before knocking them off with his elbow. Feng snorted at his antics but yelped when he dropped her onto the desk. 

She was about to complain, but his lips stole hers before she could. 

“Mmf--” Hands slipped under her shirt, Herman’s finger’s cold against her skin. He rumbled a noise in his chest and licked her lower lip. 

“Missed me too?” Feng breathed once given the chance. Herman eyed her, moving his hands downward. 

“Was it not obvious?” He cocked a brow, starting to lift Feng’s shirt.

“Lemme get my cardigan off first,” She laughed, Herman huffing but allowing her the room to undress. 

“You wear too many layers.”

“Say’s the guy wearing a belt over his jacket.”

No argument was brought up, Herman simply stuffing his face back into hers to end the conversation. She would’ve rolled her eyes if that hadn’t been exactly what she wanted. 

Their makeout went on, Herman toying with the bottom of her shirt instead of taking it off. His taste reminded her of the dentist, a little sooty, too, with a hint of cigarettes. Not great, but they couldn’t have such high expectations as breath mints in a place like the fog.

It didn’t take long for Herman to pull away again. Their breathing was labored, her shirt finally being pulled off and dropped to the floor. She wore a black bra with white lace along the top.

Herman didn’t pause long to admire the sight; he’d seen her underwear plenty of times, though he was always amused by how intricate yet cute they were- especially when these were her supposed ‘comfy clothes’. 

Regardless, off it went, dumped on the floor with a bit more care than the shirt. Feng shivered when he leaned in to kiss long her collarbone, nipping the tender skin. When her hands reached up to hold his tie, Herman backed off slightly to let her pull it off. 

His hands lingered along her waist, moving down to slip his thumbs into the waistband of her sweats. Feng let the tie fall into her lap as she unbuttoned his coat. 

“And you said I had too many layers,” Feng breathed, flinching as Herman slipped her pants down to her knees. She cocked a brow at him, pushing her knee up against his crotch. 

It was his turn to shiver, looking down at her with an almost competitive gaze. She returned it before being pushed over to lay on her back. 

“It’s easy to tell when you forget how little you are,” Herman muttered as he leaned into her. He was back on her neck, giving an awfully hard bite that made her jerk and gasp, blood sticking to his teeth. He leaned back so she could see, only to lick it off with a blank expression. 

It drove her nuts. He could practically hear her heartbeat pick up, cheeks going pink. Knowing her will to dominate had disappeared was enough to put a smirk on his face. He leaned back in to lick the wound.

“There we are,” Herman purred in her ear, Feng looking away with a bashful huff. He stroked along her sides and moved to spread her legs. 

His hips were just a tad too big for her to sit comfortably, but they managed, straightening up and trailing his hands down her body. 

He stopped to grip her ass, watching her jerk and moan with the shock he brought. The tension in his pants was getting distracting, but he wasn’t done playing with her yet. 

“You’re so adorable when you squirm like that,” Herman’s fingers dug into her thighs to continue administering his little zaps, her gasps and groans getting louder. 

“Y-you-- you jerk,” she wheezed, earning another squeeze. 

“What happened to big handsome?” Lowering, Herman sat himself down in his chair, making sure she stayed laying down. He scooted his chair inward. 

“My, my,” Herman hummed, running his thumb over the band of her panties. “Already so wet and you’ve still got underwear on.” 

He pulled the crotch of her panties aside, watching her fidget with his every touch. He spread her legs further. 

“You must have a lot of pent up neediness. I’d have thought you would take care of yourself in my absence.” 

Leaning in, Herman kissed her inner thigh, not hesitating before he bit into it. Once again she jumped and whined.

Herman licked his lips, watching blood run from the new wound. Her twitching grew with this harsh treatment, especially when his warm breath washed over the sensitive skin. Paired with the electricity, things were getting a little over-stimulating, Feng’s nether region’s begging for any sort of touch. Herman sure was taking his time.

Almost as if he could read her thoughts, Herman leaned in to take another lick at the blood before backing off. 

Watching him stand and hearing him zip down his fly was the best relief for Feng so far. A gentle touch to her hip bone caught her attention. 

Once again he was moving her panties to the side, not bothering to take them off. She wondered if he ever would before feeling something warm press up against her clit. 

Herman arched his hips forward as he ran the head of his cock along her vulva, closing his eyes to pace himself. Feng nibbled her lower lip and gave a shuddering sigh. 

Herman peeked his eyes open to watch her. He couldn't help himself; the way he squirmed and moaned so heatedly was too much to ignore. 

Moving his dick downward, he finally began to push himself in, hands coming to her hips. Admittedly, he was larger than your average human; his dick was easily a foot in length. Feng took it like a champ and with little to no visible discomfort. 

He still kept an eye on her, just encase, though as usual she was over the moon with joy. She only shifted slightly to relax herself around him. 

“Hhnn- God- you're so big,” Feng panted. Herman rubbed her thigh in a more soothing way, his own breathing getting heavier. 

“Enjoying this already? I’m sure you are,” He grinned. “Should I make sure you can walk home on your own this time?” 

“You-you trying to skimp out on me?” Feng tightened up around him at the remark, watching him tense and fight down a moan. “You know better than that.” 

“Dumb of me to assume you’d get sick of getting fucked close to death.” Herman muttered, short nails digging into her skin. 

Feng giggled, cut short when he slowly pulled out. He pushed back in twice as fast and picked up a rhythm. 

The old desk under her creaked as Herman thrust into her. It could barely be heard over Feng’s pleasured cries. 

Quickening his pace, Herman leaned over her and pinned her arms above her head. He only needed one hand to do so, the other went back to groping and kneading her ass. 

Sparks sent shocks into her, but it was unavoidable; with pleasure came an inability to control his electricity, and to be fair, Feng kinda liked it. The lovely buzzes felt like heaven even when they left burns. 

An awfully hard zap caught her attention. Herman was close to cumming. 

So was she, especially when he moved his hand up to toy with one of her breasts. Feng gasped and hugged her legs to him. 

“Her--Herman-!” Feng whined, Herman squeezing her wrists and shoving himself in deep. 

Feng clenched around him as she came, pressing flush to his hips. She moaned and rolled her head to the side, arching her back as Herman shook with his own orgasm. 

Her body convulsed, her vision cutting to black as lighting shot through her system in a searing hot strike. 

Herman only realized what happened a few moments after he came. 

He fought for his breath, cum leaking out of Feng with his dick still inside her. Not hearing her own panting caught his attention immediately. 

“Feng?” Herman murmured, reaching up to turn her face toward him. Feng’s eyes, half lidded and dull, stared through him. He let go of her only for her head to roll back to the side. 

“...Oh dear.” Maybe he should pay better attention to his spark. He’d gone and fried the life right of of her.

Straightening up, he rubbed his hands together, electricity jumping from the cables up his arms. He reached in and put a hand on her sternum. 

Another harsh shock and Feng’s body jumped, her eyes regaining focus and a gasp escaping her. 

A grin lit up Herman’s face, unable to hide his glee as he giggled. Feng coughed and rasped, regaining consciousness quickly. 

“My mistake, I forgot how fragile you are,” His voice was laid back, Feng slowly trying to piece together what just happened. It was a familiar feeling, so it didn’t take long at all. 

He just straight up killed her. Brought her back, sure, but she died. She couldn’t even remember if it hurt, or even if she came before it happened. She could definitely feel that he did. 

… Why did that make Feng horny all over again? 

Cupping her cheek, Herman looked over her face again before leaning in to kiss her forehead.

“Let’s make sure you're alright before round two, yes?” 

Feng paused for a long moment, trying to think through the mind-fog. Soon, she managed a nod, spotting Herman’s grizzly smile before he plucked her up to look her over elsewhere.


End file.
